Aegyo
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Hanya tentang kekasih preman tapi imut milik Kim Taehyung yang sedang cemburu. Vkook.
1. Chapter 1

**Aegyo**

" _N_ _anti kalau aku melakukannya kau akan menyesal"_

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Jungkook menabok belakang kepala Taehyung dekan keras, sebelum menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Taehyung yang tadinya sedang asik main game diponselnya. Pria itu, Taehyung, sudah mengomel menyumpahi Jungkook yang dengan kurang ajar menabok kepalanya begitu keras. Taehyung meringis mengelusi kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Jangan mendelik padaku begitu. Kau tidak menelfonku tadi pagi. Aku menunggumu brengsek." Jungkook melotot ke arah Taehyung. Kesal sekali pada laki-laki itu. Taehyung biasanya menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, tapi hari ini tidak, dan Jungkook sudah menunggu lama sekali di rumah pagi tadi.

"Maaf tadi apa keperluan mendesak." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, kembali fokus pada game di ponselnya. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Apa susahnya telfon aku Tae. Aku menunggumu tadi." Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman. Memejamkan matanya begitu nyaman.

Taehyung menoleh, menekan _pause_ pada permainannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang sedang terpejam disebelahnya. Jungkook itu tampan sekali, imut, cantik bersamaan. Sulit dijelaskan. Taehyung mengagumi segala hal pada Jungkooknya. Siapa yang tidak akan gemas melihat bibir Jungkook yang akan setengah terbuka saat ia lelap, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lucu menggemaskan. Bodynya saja yang pria sekali, tapi wajahnya baby minta ampun.

Dengan gemas Taehyung menarik Jungkook, mencium anak itu begitu rakus. Bibirnya bergerak belepotan. Membuat Jungkook yang diserang mendelik kaget. Jungkook sudah hampir menjambak rambut Taehyung kalau saja pria itu tidak segera menarik tangannya, menguncinya kebelakang tak bisa berkutik.

"Tae-mph"

Taehyung menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mendominasi bibir Jungkook. Membuat empunya terlena, memejamkan mata. Taehyung sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jungkook dan menariknya pelan, kenyal menyenangkan. Pria itu mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan bunyi decak yang terdengar begitu panas.

Taehyung mengusap bibirnya sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya dari Jungkook. Dirinya Tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah kookie, atau masih mau tambah?" Jungkook membuka mata. Refleks memukul lengan Taehyung keras. "Kurang ajar." Kesal, tapi Jungkook suka. Dirinya suka bagaimana Taehyung mendominasinya. Kadang Jungkook merasa tidak ada tempat lebih aman selain pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Merapikan penampilannya, kalau-kalau akan terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang habis mencumbu anak dibawah umur. "Kook, cobalah lebih manis padaku. Kau itu selalu saja kasar. Mengumpatiku setiap waktu, memukul bahkan mengabaikanku begitu mudah, jangan lupa aku itu dominanmu." Jungkook berdecak, memangnya kalau Taehyung dominan dirinya harus jadi lembek dihadapan Taehyung, mengucapkan kata-kata manja menjijikan seperti gadis-gadis kasmaran. Kan tidak.

"Nanti kalau aku melakukannya kau akan menyesal hyung." Jungkook berucap sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Bekas saliva Taehyung belepotan disana-sini. Menjijikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba."

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung yang memandanginya penuh harap. "Coba apa?" Tanya Jungkook keheranan.

"Bersikap manja."

Jungkook terkekeh meremehkan. "Nonsense." Taehyung mendengus tidak suka. Apa susahnya bersikap manja sesekali. Lagipula taman sedang sepi tidak akan ada yang melihat, dan lagi Taehyung kan pacarnya Jungkook, jadi kenapa juga Jungkook tidak mau melakukannya.

Sebenarnya oke-oke saja. Jungkook memang begitu sejak awal, dia memang orang yang cenderung kasar dan mandiri. Bukan tipe pasangan manja yang apa-apa butuh Taehyung. Kecuali dalam hal berangkat sekolah, karena Taehyung masih harus selalu antar jemput. Tapi serius kadang Taehyung penasaran bagaimana rasanya melihat Jungkook manja padanya. Ingin lihat kalau Jungkook ngambek seperti gadis remaja yang sedang PMS, atau merengek minta sesuatu dari Taehyung dengan aegyo yang manis. Taehyung ingin tahu saja.

"Ayolah kook, sekali."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak jemput kesekolah kalau menolak." Jungkook melotot tidak suka.

"Haah, baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku. Kau akan menyesalinya."

"Tidak."

Jungkook menarik nafas. Sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian menatap Taehyung yang terlihat antusias memperhatikannya.

"Hyung ayo beli es krim." Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya, lalu memggembungkan kedua pipinya. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali seperti anak polos yang minta dibelikan es krim oleh papanya. Taehyung menganga memegangi dadanya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Hyuuungieeee..." Anak itu bergerak maju. Mendekat pada Taehyung. Mencembikkan bibir bawahnya khas anak-anak sedang marah.

"Hentikan kook atau ku tonjok kau nanti." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya benerapa kali. Memukuli dadanya pelan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Aku manis tidak?" Godanya pada Taehyung.

"Aku hampir saja memakanmu di sini." Tangan Taehyung sudah terangkat hampir memukul kepala Jungkook, tapi terhenti karena anak itu memasang wajah polos menggemaskan. "Brengsek." Taehyung berdiri dan berlaku meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih asik menggodanya.

"Hyung, mau kemana? Tunggu aku."

Taehyung berjalan makin cepat saat Jungkook mengejarnya. "Aarrgh kenapa dia imut sekali." Katanya sambil memgacak rambutnya sendiri begitu gemas.

End ...

Sekarang kookie udah 21 tahun huhu

Udah gedhe, makin sayang jadinya

Jangan lupa review chingu


	2. Beloved Jungkook

**Beloved Jungkook**

 _Karena semenyebalkan apapun Jungkook. Taehyung lebih mencintainya._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Taehyung membawa dua buah mug bergambar kelinci hadiah pacaran dari Jin hyung waktu itu berisi coklat panas. Menyerahkan satu diantaranya kepada Jungkook yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, entah sedang apa. Bocah itu menerima minumannya tanpa memperhatikan Taehyung. Membuat pria itu kesal sendiri.

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Bokep."

Taehyung tertawa meremehkan. Karena dia tahu Jungkook itu walaupun terlihat seperti bad boy tapi dia tetap anak baiknya Mama. Mana bisa Jeon Jungkookie nonton bokep.

"Baguslah kau ada perkembangan." Taehyung mengusal dipaha Jungkook yang masih sibuk menatapi ponsel, bocah itu membiarkan Taehyung berbaring dipangkuannya, menelusupkan wajahnya di perut Jungkook.

"Kookie." Ada rasa geli saat Taehyung bergumam dipermukaan perutnya.

"Hm"

"Tidak jadi."

Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Lalu menutup ponselnya kilat. Menatap Taehyung yang masih menelusupkan wajahnya diperut Jungkook. Dia baru sadar Taehyung jadi kelihatan manja sekali. Dominannya itu jarang bersikap begini manja. Biasanya dia akan sok ingin melindungi Jungkook.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jungkook mengusap rambut Taehyung peduli. Takut-takut Taehyung sedang ada masalah atau sesuatu. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng saja. Jungkook menghela nafas jengah, kemudian mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Pria itu jatuh dari atas sofa dengan bunyi gedebuk cukup keras. Jungkook masih duduk melipat tangannya didepan dada memandangi Taehyug yang masih mengelus-elus bokongnya prihatin.

"Apa melotot-melotot, mau kutendang?"

"Kejam sekali kamu." Taehyung bangkit lalu kembali duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak jadi, aku tadi mau ngobrol dengan pacarku, bukan dengan raja rimba macam dirimu." Taehyung kembali berbaring dipangkuan Jungkook. Menarik tangan bocah itu yang tadinya bersedekap, ia letakkan diatas dadanya.

"Hyung kau ini kenapa sih?"

Taehyung diam saja. Memejamkan matanya.

"Tae.. kenapa kamu berdebar-debar begini." Tangan Jungkook yang berada diatas dada Taehyung sedikit ditekan, mencoba merasa detak jantung Taehyung yang sepertinya aneh. Cepat sekali pikir Jungkook.

"Habis jatuh dari sofa, didorong kelinci liar jadi deg-degan." Jungkook menabok dahi Taehyung dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas. Kesal sekali dri tadi Taehyung main-main dengannya.

"Kookie sakit!"

"Siapa suruh iseng. Dan jangan panggil kookie, menjijikan hyung."

"Manis tau."

"Tidak mau, aku suka terlihat keren bukan manis."

Raut wajah Taehyung meredup. Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung diam saja sedikit menunduk menatap Taehyung dalam pangkuannya. Taehyung meremas jemarinya yang masih setia menempel didada Taehyung.

"Hari ini hari jadi kita. Satu tahun Jungkook." Jungkook terkejut, refleks menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung aku lupa." Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Dia bisa lihat ekspresi panik diwajah Jungkook "Aku tahu." Taehyung bangit dari pangkuan Jungkook, lalu menarik bocah itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. Memandang wajah manis itu begitu lama dan dalam. Mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa Taehyung memiliki Jungkook.

"Aku menunggumu tadi, barangkali kamu akan meminta hadiah atau ingin kencan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku lupa kookie ku tidak biasa dengan hal-hal manis seperti gadis manja kasmaran." Taehyung menarik Jungkook kemudian mencium bocah itu lembut. Hanya kecupan manis saja. Dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Jadi aku ambil hadiahku saja ya." Kata Taehyung setelah melepas ciumannya. "Selamat hari jadi satu tahun sayang." Taehyung tersenyum. Siap beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook ke kamar. Tapi tangannya ditahan Jungkook.

"Aku juga mau hadiahku." Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Aku mau Taehyung malam ini."

...

Keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mungkin. Atau mereka hanya lelah.

"Tae kamu marah tidak?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook disebelahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku pikir kamu resah karena sesuatu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan sikapmu hari ini hyung. Aku melupakan hari jadi kita bahkan saat kau sendiri mengingatnya dengan baik. Kenapa tae-hyung membuatku merasa buruk sekali sih."

Taehyung hanya tertawa. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Karena memang mereka tidak pernah merayakan hari jadi tiap bulan seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Hanya saja untuk Taehyung, ia rasa ada perlunya merayakan setahun memiliki Jungkook. Tapi bocah itu malah dengan tidak berdosa melupakan hari jadi mereka.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sudah dapat hadiah yang memuaskan." Jawabnya dengan suara gelak tawa yang melegakan. Paling tidak Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Atau Jungkook harus mulai berpikir untuk menjadi Jungkookie Taehyung yang lebih manis. Akan ia pikirkan.

"Kook kamu masih mau Taehyung lagi tidak?" jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Dasar iblis mesum."

Haaaai aku balik lagi...

Pengen publish cerita ngga ada ide

Jadi iseng aja lanjutin Aegyo

Dan adakah yang sedang jatuh hatii pada DNA? ada part vkook dance berdua wkwk

Gajelah aku, jangan lupa review gengs

Thanks a lot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aegyo**

 _Hanya tentang kekasih preman tapi imut milik Taehyung yang sedang cemburu. Vkook._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

JungKook mengumpat. Belah bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menyumpahi Taehyung. Pria brengsek dan bajingan itu benar-benar kurang ajar. JungKook benci Taehyung dengan sepenuh hatinya. JungKook melangkah lebar-lebar menyusuri koridor. Sesekali tangannya memukul apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Brengsek."

JungKook sedang sewot. Karena kekasihnya Kim Taehyung baru saja main api. Membuat JungKook terbakar api cemburu. JungKook mendapati Taehyung menggoda gadis seksi di belakang gudang sekolah. JungKook melihat Taehyung meremas bokong gadis itu begitu sensual. Bukannya JungKook kekanakan untuk tidak mau menemui Taehyung dan meminta penjelasan, hanya saja JungKook tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Taehyung.

Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak di sela langkahnya. Tidak peduli hal lain selain menemukan teman aman untuk hancur.

...

"Jim lihat JungKook tidak?" Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk di kantin menikmati makan siangnya. Meraih air es di hadapan Jimin meneguk minuman itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Jawab Jimin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya. Berpikir kemana dia harus mencari JungKook. Kenapa juga bocah itu tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. "Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Di hubungi tidak bisa."

"Coba tanya teman-teman kelasnya Tae."

"Sudah. Mereka bilang JungKook bolos sejak pelajaran pertama. Tasnya ada di kelas Jim, bocah itu meninggalkannya." Jimin ikut berpikir.

"Aku temani cari." Lalu pria itu segera membereskan piring makananya untuk membantu Taehyung mencari JungKook. Dua anak adam itu biasanya sedang ada masalah kalau sampai kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Tapi Taehyung terus saja mengatakan dia tidak ada masalah dengan JungKook. Dia masih menjemput JungKook tadi pagi. Semua baik-baik saja.

"Kita berpencar saja Tae."

"Oke." Kemudian keduanya berpencar.

...

"Sedang apa disini?" JungKook berjengit kaget. Membalikkan badannya, pandangnya bertemu netra Jimin yang memperhatikannya serius. Tangannya bersedekap begitu angkuh dihadapan JungKook.

"Taehyung mencari mu Kook." Jimin mendudukan dirinya di samping JungKook. Yang di ajak bicara hanya membisu saja.

"Marah ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Pria itu merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel mengetikkan pesan pada Taehyung bahwa dirinya menemukan JungKook.

"Katakan Kook."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan di kelas." Jawab JungKook dingin. Mungkin saja JungKook bisa bercerita pada Jimin tapi dirinya tidak yakin bisa menahan emosi. Itu akan memalukan baginya.

"Eeei, kau tidak bisa bohong padaku." JungKook menoleh menatap Jimin dan ekspresi bodohnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum.

"Jim kau kenal gadis berambut hitam panjang, dia populer dikelas 3-2?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Berpikir sejenak menerawang wajah-wajah anak kelas 3-2 yang mungkin ia kenal.

"Song eun Ae?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas dia cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus."

Jimin mencembik. "Kurasa dia. Kenapa memangnya?"

JungKook diam lagi. Menimang haruskah ia bercerita mengenai insiden Taehyung meremas bokong wanita yang Jimin sebut bernama Eun Ae tadi. Jimin itu ember, dia bisa saja dengan mudah bersekongkol dengan Taehyung.

"Heh. Kutanya kenapa malah bengong."

"Aku melihat Taehyung meremas bokong wanita itu dibelakang gudang." Mulut Jimin membola. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang menurut JungKook menjijikan. Untuk sekarang ini cukup Taehyung saja yang menjijikan, jangan ada yang lain atau JungKook akan benar-benar muak.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

JungKook dan Jimin refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Taehyung berdiri dengan wajah merah dan nafas ngos-ngosan. JungKook buru-buru berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." JungKook mengabaikan Taehyung berjalan melewatinya tidak peduli. Tapi Taehyung juga tidak menyerah. Dia menahan JungKook dengan dua legannya menyudutkan bocah itu.

"Dengar Kook, aku tidak meremas bokongnya. Benar aku menyentuh bokongnya, kau benar tapi aku tidak meremasnya, wanita itu terus menggodaku jadi aku sedikit bermain dengannya agar dia jera hanya itu." JungKook mendecih, tangannya terus saja berusaha mendorong Taehyung menjauh.

"Omong kosong. Kau mungkin saja sudah membobol wanita itu tapi aku tidak tahu." Jawab jungKook sarkastik.

"Katakan lagi!"

"Apa?!"

"Katakan sekali lagi kalimatmu barusan Jeon."

JungKook diam. Dia tahu Taehyung tidak akan melakukannya, mungkin benar jika Taehyung itu berandal. Tidak baik dan tidak penurut tapi JungKook tahu Taehyung tidak melakukan hal-hal macam itu pada sembarang orang. Kalimat itu hanya meluncur begitu saja dari JungKook, karena ia begitu kesal.

"Kenapa diam? Tadi kau menuduhku sudah bercinta dengan wanita itu. Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan? Sekarang aku tanya kau, apa aku tidak memperlakukanmu begitu berharga sampai pikiranmu picik begitu. Apa aku bahkan pernah menyentuhmu jika itu tanpa izinmu? Apa aku pernah sekali saja memaksamu? Lalu kau dengan mudah bisa mengatakan aku mungkin sudah bercinta dengan wanita yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku."

Jimin tersenyum di tempatnya, ia tahu ini hanya salah paham. Mereka akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Jadi pria itu beranjak, menepuk kecil bahu Taehyung yang begitu tegang menahan amarah. Memberi kode agar pria itu menengkan dirinya sebelum jimin benar- benar berlalu.

JungKook menunduk entah kenapa. Selama ini ia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimanapun sikap Taehyung tapi hari ini dia jadi lebih sensitif, mungkin harusnya JungKook langsung datang dan menghajar Taehyung di belakang gudang tadi. Memakinya dan menyumpahinya sebelum mendengar penjelasannya. Seperti JungKook yang biasanya, bukan malah perasa dan berlebihan seperti gadis-gadis bawah umur.

Taehyung menarik tengkuk JungKook membawa bocah itu pada ciumannya yang memabukkan. Mengecap belah bibir JungKook yang adalah candunya.

"Aku bersumpah, dia bahkan tidak membuatku terangsang Kook."

JungKook menatap mata Taehyung. Begitu tenang karena mendapati mata itu jujur padanya karena JungKook tak melihat kebohangan dibalik kata-kata Taehyung yang sedikit vulgar itu.

"Bajingan kau Kim. Aku benci kau." Lalu memeluk pria itu erat. Menimbulkan gelak tawa renyah dari Kim Taehyung.

"Kau lucu kalau cemburu. Wajah mu imut alami Kook, bahkan tanpa aegyo." JungKook melepas pelukannya, menendang tulang kering Taehyung begitu keras membuat empunya memekik kesakitan.

"Aku tampan bukan imut, mati saja sana." Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibir setelahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengelus kakinya yang habis ditendang kelinci jadi-jadian itu. Bagaimana bisa JungKook tidak menyadari dirinya melakukan hal-hal lucu begitu menggunakan ekspresinya dan masih saja tidak mau disebut imut. Benar-benar kekasih Kim Taehyung yang aneh.

End

Hai cerita ini akan benar-benar tidak ku lanjutkan lagi deh haha

Sebenarnya aku juga ngga yakin, soalnya kadang-kadang ingin lanjut cerita ini-itu yang sebenarnya udah complete.

Maafkan daku yang tidak konsisten.

Dan untuk cerita kookie! Aku belum bisa lanjutin mungkin agak lama atau malah lama banget atau malah ngga aku update lagi.

Aku ngga mau janji-janji takut ngga bisa menepati.

Semoga aku tetep bisa sering update dan menyapa kalian.

Love you and See you guys


End file.
